


See No Evil

by chenziee



Series: 'Drabble' Requests [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Minor Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, POV Outsider, POV Trafalgar D. Water Law, Wano Arc (One Piece), for like one sentence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28780572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenziee/pseuds/chenziee
Summary: Right from the start, Law had thought the relationship between Zoro and Sanji was strange. They fought and argued but something just didn't seem right; he just couldn't put his finger on it.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: 'Drabble' Requests [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086329
Comments: 3
Kudos: 170





	See No Evil

**Author's Note:**

> Request from anon on tumblr, "zosan, canon universe and i really like the idea of someone else watching their interactions and accidentally coming across a private moment between them and then re-thinks all that they have seen before and realizing “omg they are in love”. may be from law’s pov?"
> 
> Please, enjoy some silly Trafalgar D. "I see it but I really don't" Water Law :D

Over the time that Trafalgar Law had spent with the Straw Hat crew, he noticed some things about them. First and most important of all, Straw Hat himself was an incorrigible disaster who was out to ruin any and all of Law’s plans. In her special way, Nami was easily the most terrifying of them all. Doctor Tony could not take a single compliment to save his life, Robo was way too loud for Law’s taste, although, he did have to admit having a cyborg around _was_ pretty damn cool. Usopp was complete coward for reasons that were beyond Law considering what an amazing sniper he was, and Bone was just a little bit too lively for a fucking skeleton. Nico Robin was really the only remotely normal person on that goddamned ship.

And then there were Roronoa and Black Leg.

They were both formidable fighters for sure, and each had their quirks just like the rest of the crew, but the weirdest part was their relationship which was a complete mystery to Law. It was like they couldn’t stand each other’s guts, yet at the same time trusted and believed in each other more than anyone. It was… peculiar. Law couldn’t figure them out.

Even in the short time he was around them both at the same time, Law had witnessed their bickering or outright fighting more times than he could count, sometimes in favour of battling their actual enemies. But then, mere minutes later, Law would walk into the kitchen on the Sunny only to find Black Leg cooking something or other while Roronoa sat at the counter drinking tea or snacking and watching the way Black Leg handled his knives and moved around the stove with comfortable silence between them.

Even the insults they kept throwing at each other were weird; they kept growling progressively more creative names at each other but there was no venom there. Sometimes, Law would even catch them smiling at what the other had just said instead of getting angry.

The rest of the crew seemed used to it, simply ignoring them or watching them argue with snickers and smiles on their faces. Law had to wonder if he was missing something there and although he kept telling himself he didn’t and shouldn’t care since it wasn’t his problem, he couldn’t help but be a little curious.

And then his curiosity was piqued even more during the time the Polar Tang was on her way to Wano. Despite his claims in Zou, the longer they were sailing, the more restless Roronoa seemed to be. He was rarely seen alone, one of the other Straw Hats on board always with him. Law had first assumed it was to make sure he didn’t get lost and accidentally wandered out of the submarine and into the ocean but it didn’t seem to be that case. It was more like they were keeping him company while he trained or tried to nap, and at least once a day Law would hear someone assuring the swordsman that Black Leg would come back soon, that Straw Hat would save him and drag him back in his teeth if needed.

Law was surprised that Roronoa didn’t even complain anymore, didn’t tell them he wasn’t worried; he just hummed noncommittally and let himself go back to sleep.

The worst part was, it was making even _Law_ anxious for Straw Hat’s group to get back with their stupid, kidnapped cook. It was ridiculous, the man wasn’t even a member of Law’s crew but he was still getting influenced by the heavy mood hanging around the swordsman and by the worried glances and whispers coming from the rest of his crew. Law really couldn’t wait for this to be over.

It only got better once they finally got to Wano. With everyone suddenly busy with their own new names and roles, Zoro as well became too distracted to brood over it. Or maybe it was simply because Law hardly saw him after that. Either way, the wait for Straw Hat’s group was a hell of a lot easier then.

Even so, when Bepo, Shachi and Penguin came running up to Law one day, excitedly telling him that Straw Hat had arrived, it was a relief—as much of a relief as it was terrifying because an unsupervised Straw Hat was just asking for all the trouble that they definitely didn’t need and _more._

Straw Hat of course didn’t disappoint either. But as angry as he was when he finally caught up to the goddamned treasure ship with all the food that Straw Hat and Roronoa _stole in broad daylight,_ with all the noise and destruction that seemed to follow these idiots everywhere, he couldn’t help but notice how relaxed Roronoa suddenly was. Despite the situation and despite Law going through a minor breakdown right there and then because of him. Law didn’t have to ask how the Sanji Retrieval mission went then. He was certain that it didn’t go as smoothly as planned, but they were all finally in Wano and that was really all that mattered. As long as they didn’t manage to piss Big Mom off enough to have her chase them all the way to Wano at least.

However, with everyone gathered, things were at last set into motion. Which meant everything went to shit at a speed that was only possible when Straw Hat was around but at least it wasn’t boring anymore. He could definitely do without some parts of the mess, though.

By the time he finally made it out of the stupid prison where Hawkins put him, the preparations for the attack on Kaido were already well underway. Taking a few days to heal and cover up his injuries as to not let anyone know what happened, Law eventually made his way to the Amigasa village to talk to Kin’emon and Straw Hat to coordinate their groups’ plans.

Unfortunately, when he arrived, the village was deserted safe for Tama and Momonosuke, as it was apparently still too early in the morning for the formidable, always alert samurai and wanted pirates. Law could only sigh and slowly make his way to one of the houses in the general direction of where the kids pointed him to in search of his rebellion co-leaders.

But what he found inside the first house wasn’t Kin’emon or any of the other samurai, and it wasn’t Straw Hat, no. Instead, there were two people lying on the floor, ones that Law immediately recognized. Sleeping there on his back soundly was Roronoa, with Black Leg lying next to him. The cook was awake but he looked lost in thought, his head propped up against the palm of his hand, while he studied Roronoa’s face carefully, a soft smile on his face. They were both half-naked—Law decided they _had to_ be at least wearing pants under the shared blanket, for the sake of his own sanity if nothing else—and Black Leg was using the fact to gently trace over all the scars on Roronoa’s chest with his free hand.

Law thanked whoever the hell was listening that the village they chose at their base of operations was in ruins and the house had no door, thanks to which Black Leg didn’t notice him standing there, staring at the intimate scene with an open mouth. He mentally berated himself for being so stupid. How the hell had he not realized what was going on sooner? It was so painfully obvious in retrospect that it was ridiculous. The stares, the little touches, the insults which were probably just their version of pet names, the fights that felt more like awkward flirting. How did Law not see it? How could he have been so _blind_ to all of it?

He wondered whether he simply subconsciously _chose_ not to think about. After all, he had been trying very hard to avoid thinking about love and his own hopeless pining after a certain reckless rubber idiot for a while now so he didn’t need other people rubbing their relationships in his face.

Law jumped when Roronoa hummed sleepily, his good eye cracking open the smallest bit to look at Black Leg who didn’t even pause his caresses, only smirking down at his lover. “Took you long enough to wake up. Sure your senses aren’t getting dull, Marimo?” he teased, sounding more like he was confessing his love then making fun of him.

Obviously thinking along the same lines as Law did, Roronoa only huffed out a small laugh before raising a hand to run his hand through the cook’s hair, brushing his bangs to the side before letting his fingers bury themselves in the messy blond strands.

“I missed you so fucking much,” he mumbled then as his gaze slowly slid down to Black Legs lips.

Law was honestly starting to panic a little bit. He really, really didn’t want to see this. Taking a step back, he tried to retreat as carefully and quickly as possible. Not fast enough, though.

 _Oh, fuck no,_ Law thought to himself when Black Leg leaned down and the two started kissing slowly, the blanket slipping dangerously low on Black Leg’s back after Roronoa ran one of his hands up and down the bare skin of his side.

Law had never teleported himself away from somewhere so fast in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Yes, I took some liberty with canon towards the end but you can't prove it didn't happen so.~~
> 
> Requests closed for now! They might reopen at a later date though, which I would announce on [**tumblr**](https://chenziee.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
